


Those Belong On Your Face

by aruarudayo



Series: Seen This Before [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Treat people's glasses with respect gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope: "I can't see without my glasses!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Belong On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from hashtagshitbrianasays@dreamwidth

“Has anyone seen where I put my glasses?”

Jake wandered into the room, squinting to the point that his eyes are nearly shut. 

John and Jane looked up from the couch where they’re watching a comedy show on the television and immediately started laughing. 

“What’s so funny about a chum loosing his damned spectacles?” Jake huffed indignantly, trying futilely to make out their blurred images. He stepped closer, only to trip over the foot of the end table and nearly faceplant into John’s crotch.

“You just look so silly!” Jane said between chuckles.

John pushed him back to a standing position with a grin. “Yeah, the squinting really isn’t helping either your search or your image.” 

“Hey, has anyone—EEK!”

Jade tumbled into the room, having tripped over…who knows what before getting there, crashing into Jake and sending him back into John’s lap with her sprawled out on his back. 

“Geez, Jake, at least buy a guy dinner first,” John drawls. 

At that, Jake extracted himself as quickly as possible, unfortunately for Jade, who ended up falling to the floor pretty hard. Jake tried to help her up, only for their hands to miss. The other two dissolved into giggles once more, earning them a glare from their friends.

Jade growled and waved her hands to find Jake’s, accidentally slapping him a few times. “This is way too frustrating; John, Jane, can you find our glasses for us?”

“Where’d you have them last?” Jane asked, assuming the persona of an ace detective.

“I’m not sure! I could have sworn I had them on when I went to take a nap!”

“What about you, Jake?”

“I’m not sure either. I think I set them down to look at something better up close, and the next time I looked, they were gone.”

“All right, we’ll look for them. Stay here.”

The two bespectacled kids left while the other two fumbled their way to the couch. Jake closed his eyes entirely, all the squinting giving him a headache. 

Eventually, he was shaken away by Jade. “They’ve been gone a while.”

The two of them locked arms and slowly made their way towards the hallway, careful to avoid the big blobs of obstacles in their way and look out for smaller ones. 

When they got into the hallway, something jumped out of the shadows, sudden bright flashes of color assaulting their vision and a big roar coming from both of them. Naturally, Jake and Jade screamed, huddling against each other for comfort. 

The next thing they hear is laughing, the shapes rolling around on the floor. It’s only then that they realize they’re shaped the same way as John and Jane.

“Hey, assholes, I thought you were going to look for our glasses!” Jade screeched, making a movement to grab the closest one of them despite her lacking vision. John rolled out of the way. 

“Well, you see,’ Jane said between giggles, “we looked for them, but we kind of already knew where they were.”

“Then why don’t you give them back?” Jade asked with as much volume and anger as before.

John came in front of her then and brought the glasses sitting on top of her head down over her eyes. As soon as she could see him again and realized that she’d had them all along, she punched John as hard as she could.

“Ow, okay, I definitely deserved that.” John moved around his jaw to make sure nothing was broken, massaging it with his hand. 

Jake, meanwhile, was confused, unable to really see the exchange. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Check on top of your head, Jake.”

John stopped them. “No, his aren’t there. We actually hid those.”

“What?!”

Jane took that moment to sidle up to Jake’s side and hand him his glasses. When his vision came into focus once more, Jade was chasing John through the hallway.

When Jake took them back off to wipe the dirt off, Jane explained, “We were keeping them in the flowerpot in the hall, in case you tried to look for them. I figured you wouldn’t look there if you didn’t expect them to be hidden in the first place.”

“Huh. Well I’ll be gosh darned hoodwinked. You got us good.”

“Hoo hoo hoo!”

Jade eventually stopped chasing John in favor of seething while he chuckled at her expense. Jake seemed particularly mellow about the whole thing, but the two of them got the other two back a week later by stealing their glasses while both of them slept and baking them into cakes.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. STUPID.


End file.
